El secreto de mi hermano mayor
by TerryMyzaryk
Summary: Ah, a veces desearía no ser tan orgulloso. Tal vez de esa forma no tendría pensamientos pecaminosos sobre su hermano mayor. (¿Itacest? Idk, lmao.)
1. Te descubrí

Feliciano no podía dormir.

En la mañana uno de sus mejores amigos, un japonés llamado Kiku, le había dicho algo bastante fuerte sobre su hermano. Sobre la cuenta de Tumblr que Lovinare tenía. Que no era la única y que tenía otra para mayores de edad y- ¡Nare ni siquiera ha cumplido los dieciocho! Sigue con diecisiete mientras que él tiene dieciséis. Pero volviendo al tema, intentó defender a su hermano sobre que eso no era posible, que Nare era una persona decente y bastante conservador en el tema del sexo así como del travestismo.

" _Podrías buscar el url_." Fue lo que el japonés le dijo al final antes de escribirlo.

" _Lo veré. Y probaré que no es él_." Le había contestado.

Lo que había dicho era algo demasiado arriesgado, podría poner en juego el respeto que le tiene a su hermano así como la amistad de Honda. Por qué era así.

Agarró la hoja con la dirección, dudando entre sí buscarlo o no en su celular.

Agh.

Bueno, su hermano mayor no sabía que incluso Feli tenía una cuenta pero había fotos de él en dicha cuenta.

No quería poner a su hermano en un apuro. Lo mejor que pudo hacer fue crearse otra.

" _ **Life1703**_ "

Simple.

Las sílabas de su apodo en otro orden y su fecha de nacimiento. Esperaba que no fuera demasiado obvio.

* * *

De sus labios salió un suspiro entrecortado. ¿Qué estaba viendo? Por más que bajaba y bajaba en el blog de Nare, lo veía a él. Veía su cuerpo femenino, sus cicatrices por el accidente de tránsito que tuvo hace un par de años; lo veía con lencería.

Lo veía sonriendo.

Era increíble que no importara demasiado el color o el diseño, Nare lograba que se viera bien con todo... A-al menos desde su perspectiva.

Bajó un poco más hasta encontrar un vídeo. Tenía el presentimiento de que si lo veía, ya no habría vuelta atrás. Durante todo ese rato tuvo que pensar en otras cosas para no tener una erección al ver el cuerpo delgado de su hermano. Se sentía sucio.

Lo quitó. Sí, eso sería lo mejor.

Dejó su celular en la mesita de noche y, antes de siquiera acomodarse en su cama, una notificación llegó.

Su hermano estaba transmitiendo en vivo. A la una de la mañana.

Bueno, pensó Feliciano, puede que sólo hable de tonterías.

* * *

Un vibrador estaba dentro de Lovinare y no dejaba de repetir su nombre una y otra vez. Le estaba llamando. Le estaba pidiendo que lo mordiera, que lo marcara como suyo.

Las manos de Lovinare pasaban ocasionalmente a sus pezones, jalando un piercing que ni siquiera sabía que tenía.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, ya sabía del por qué se esforzaba tanto en que no le viera el torso. Pensó todo ese tiempo que era por las cicatrices.

—" _Feli_..."

Feliciano bajó su mano libre a la orilla de su pijama. Ver así a su hermano, rogando por más... Rogando porque fuera él quien estuviera dentro, embistiendo con rudeza al punto del dolor, le había dado una erección. Bien.

Ahora de sentía del asco por excitarse por su propio hermano.

Nare se corrió, manchando las bragas y su estómago por completo.

Escuchó una risa débil.

—Mañana tengo clases y no sé cómo podré hacer actividades físicas después de esto...—

Su hermano era un idiota cuando era de madrugada, ya lo tenía claro.

Su hermano ya no estaba más en cámara, escuchó la puerta de la habitación de a lado abrirse.

Ah.

Supuso que iba al baño para limpiarse.

¿... Siquiera se había puesto algo en caso de encontrarse con el abuelo en mitad del pasillo? Estaba nervioso y preocupado. Pero no es como si pudiera hacer algo teniendo en cuenta que estaba duro.

Se salió de la aplicación y pensó en cosas horribles y asquerosas para calmar a su amiguito.

Perfecto.

Ahora no podría ver a Lovinare a los ojos por un tiempo.


	2. Te soñé

Las caderas de su hermano mayor iban bajando en su creciente erección, la cara de Lovinare estaba tan roja, era tan hermosa... Cuanto más bajaba, Nare lloraba un poco. Cuanto más bajaba, Feli podía sentir todo su interior; suave, estrecho, caliente y algo húmedo por el lubricante. Sentía que se iba a derretir, que se iba a correr justo en ese momento. ¿Por qué Nare tenía que ser tan perfecto?

Colocó sus manos en los muslos ajenos, tan delicados... Era como tocar un poco de seda con la punta de sus dedos y eso fue suficiente para hacer estremecer a su hermano. Tenía el poder de molestarlo, de hacerlo rogar...

"Feli..." Su hermano lo estaba llamando. Había metido por completo su miembro en Lovinare. Estaba pidiendo que se moviera. "Feli..."

—¡Feli!—

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con el ceño fruncido de Lovinare. Se vio a sí mismo, su cuerpo y el cuerpo de Nare. ¿Todo fue un sueño?

... Debería estar feliz de que todo fue un sueño.

Se sentó en su cama, Nare parecía querer decir algo pero su cara se puso del color de una cereza. ¿Qué le pasaba?

—Tienes diez minutos para estar listo. Así que no te los gastes ha-haciendo... ¡Haciendo eso! ¡Iré a preparar el desayuno! —

Y salió azotando la puerta, dejándolo confundido. ¿A que de refería con "eso? ¿En qué no se lo debería de–? Oh.

Estaba bien.

Estaba duro en la mañana, como cualquier adolescente después de tener un sueño donde se follaba a su hermano mayor. Nada mejor que eso.

Mejor se iba preparando, con algo de agua fría estaba seguro de que se iba a relajar.

[...]

Chocolate caliente y algo de café en la mesa. Había diferentes amistadesun plato largo y en los tres platos había algo de huevo con dos pancakes. El olor dulce y salado le hicieron despertar el apetito y un muy suave gruñido en el estómago se hizo presente.

Nare movía las caderas de un lado a otro mientras cocinaba tocino. Se preguntaba vagamente si no le dolería hacer eso después de lo que hizo ayer, tampoco es como si pudiera verlo al rostro, le estaba dando la espalda y estaba con las audífonos puestos, tarareando partes de una canción.

Tomó asiento junto con su abuelo, le dio los buenos días y comenzaron a hablar de todo lo que pasó el día anterior. Rómulo le decía que vio a varias chicas por ahí, del gusto de Feli y también mencionó que le fue bien en el trabajo. De paso le preguntó a él que donde estaban su madre.

Le dijo que el vuelo se había atrasado y que quizás llegue al día siguiente o muy tarde en la noche.

Suspiró.

Nare le puso unas tiras de tocino a él y a su abuelo en el plato pero al momento de estar en el suyo, dudó y prefirió mejor darle más a su abuelo, este último rió e hizo una broma de que se parecía a su abuela, que lo quería rellenito.

Feliciano vio a la pared, ahí estaba una fotografía de su abuela cuando era joven y otra donde ya estaba mucho mayor. En ambas estaba sonriendo por culpa de su abuelo.

—Feli, apúrate a comer, que si te tardas más se nos hará tarde.

La voz de su hermano lo sacó de sus pensamientos y por un segundo lo vio a los ojos. ¿Cómo alguien que tenía una cara de querer matar a cualquier podía hacer una cara tan lasciva? ¿Cómo alguien de actitud fuerte podía dejarse ver tan vulnerable frente a desconocidos?

No quería pensar más en ello.

Comenzó a comer.

[...]

En la escuela las cosas no estaban mejor. Se tuvo que disculpar con Kiku y este afortunadamente le perdonó, cuando hablaron sobre cómo había descubierto a su hermano, la respuesta fue simple.

"Uno de mis primos lo reconoció."

Se preocupó de inmediato pero le aclaró que le hizo prometer que no se lo diría a nadie más, ni a sus amistades porque eso podría resultar horrible para Lovinare. E incluso para su madre y abuelo. Para todos, en realidad. En especial porque Nare seguía siendo ilegal.

Después de eso tuvieron un día normal. Quitando el hecho de que varias veces vio a su hermano haciendo muecas cada vez que se sentaba o corría para perseguirlo cada vez que quería robarle una mordida de su almuerzo.

Sintió algo de pena por hacer eso, pero tampoco quería preocuparse y cambiar repentinamente de comportamiento. Sería incómodo pues su hermano le preguntaría del porqué al fin se dejó robar la mordida del pan y por qué estaba siendo tan suave.

Ah, ya no importaba.

[...]

Al final de la escuela, vio algo que definitivamente no estaba esperando.

Regularmente ellos pasan por un callejón después de salir de la escuela y se encuentran ahí a una gata embarazada a la cual ayudan con comida y mantas para que tuviera un "nido" más cómodo. Pensó que iba a tardar más en parir pero no. Ahí estaba ella con cuatro diminutas bolas de pelo pegadas a su vientre. Nare era débil ante cosas tan lindas como lo era la vida felina.

Se puso en cuclillas frente a los gatos para acariciarlos y que ahí que se dio cuenta.

Su hermano estaba usando lencería y era negra. Se preguntó si también estaría usando un bra o unas medias. Sí estuvo así desde toda la escuela o si fue cuando tuvieron que tomar una ducha y fue por ello que tardó tanto, también tuvo esa duda.

Su abuelo le llamó, preguntando donde estaban. Le tuvo que explicar que en un callejón ayudando a unos gatos y pensó que le iba a regañar pues su abuelo era más de persona de perros.

Pero le dijo que podían traer a los gatitos y a la madre para asegurarse que estuvieran bien.

Fue ahí que recordó que su abuela era una amente de los gatos.

Tal vez por ello les dio permiso. Era bueno.

Tuvo que decirle a su abuelo sobre si podía ir a recogerlos, pues sería difícil moverse por la ciudad hasta su casa en el bus de ruta. Y ni hablar de eso, no los dejarían subir con animales.

Quitando el hecho de que Nare llevaba ropa interior femenina, el día había sido relativamente bueno.

* * *

 **Pachi Miranda:** _No hay otro stream pero algo es algo. Al menos ya tengo planeado que hacer en este fic ;)_

 _Spoiler; habrá mucho smut. (?)_


End file.
